


Melanin Brethren

by Celestlian



Series: Wylan The White Comic Relief [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Is this an au where Wylan is white comic relief? Yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 15:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: Wylan tries to hang out with the Crows of Colour. It doesn’t work.





	Melanin Brethren

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot and no I am not changing this, deleting this, or accepting criticism

“What is UP, my melanin brethren?” 

Inej blinked, hoping she didn’t hear what she just heard. Very slowly, her eyes side-glanced at the white boy with red hair approaching them.

“I-” she started. Wylan slung an arm around her shoulder, and she stiffened. Kuwei noticed. 

“Um, could you take your arm off Inej’s shoulder? She’s uncomfortable.” 

Wylan did so. He stuck his hands in his pockets and gave a lazy grin at Jesper, who was fidgeting with his fingers. Jesper looked at Wylan.

”Did you...did you just call us ‘melanin brethren’?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why?” Kuwei muttered under his breath. He was so confused. What was going on? 

“Hello Shu brother.” 

Kuwei internally screamed. He clenched his fists and turned to Wylan.

“_What?_” 

“I have 2% Shu heritage, it’s why you’re my brother.” 

Kuwei blinked. He stared at Wylan.

”I..._what?_”

”Aaaaaaanyway,” Inej said, clapping her hands together, “we should all go out for a drink.” 

“Like alcohol?” Wylan asked. Jesper chuckled lightly, trying to pass off his nervousness. 

“No uh...just lemonade. Come on, let’s go.” 


End file.
